


Autistic Utopia

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Allura (Voltron), Autistic Creative Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Season/Series 03, Stim Toys, Stimming, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With Allura still dealing with the pain of losing her home planet, Coran decides to give everyone a day to relax on a beautiful alien planet. And so Allura spends some time with Lance, her wonderful boyfriend.[Prompt 16: Autistic utopia]





	Autistic Utopia

She loves Altea so much. And it is so painful to know that her planet is gone forever. She has lost everyone she ever knew, everyone she cared about (except for Coran; he is so important to her, a strong companion and the one link back to her old life), and even though her initial period of grieving was cut short by the need to train the new Paladins, Allura still get a twinge of grief whenever she thinks of her father or her friends or her planet.

But that was all months ago. Since then, Allura has lost the AI of her father, her last link to him (she was forced to destroy it to save the ship, and she sobbed herself to sleep for many days after that incident), and has been through countless dangerous and traumatic experiences in the seemingly never-ending fight against Zarkon.

However, not everything that has happened since the bizarre and scary day in which she and Coran awoke has been bad. After all, she and the five humans (well, part-human in the case of Keith) have become friends and formed close bonds, she has had so many new and exciting experiences, and she has become the Blue Paladin of Voltron and joined her new friends on many missions to save the universe from the Galra.

Also, she is now in a relationship, something she has never experienced before. Although, given how much he used to annoy her, it came as a shock to everyone when Allura began a relationship with Lance. But as much of a hyperactive, exteraverted flirt he may be, Lance is caring and passionate and funny and genuinely lovely to be around.

And, given that he has ADHD, he is also very supportive of Allura and her autism, knowing what is like to have a developmental disability. He also experiences sensory overloads, so he knows the signs and is good at steering Allura away from situations before she cracks and has a meltdown. He owns a lot of stim toys, which he uses to help him focus, and Allura basically shares them now. It is common to find them sat together in one of their bedrooms, cuddled up and both using fidget spinners, relaxing and not feeling like they have no hide their Neurodiversity when they are alone.

She thinks she loves him, and she knows he loves her.

\---

One day, Allura is down on the training deck, teaching him fighting techniques and occasionally kissing him, when she hears Coran’s voice over the comms system.

_“Princess, are you there?”_

Allura drops her sword and the handle accidentally hits Lance’s foot. He yelps and jumps up and down, and Allura holds his hand and gives it an apologetic squeeze.

“Yes, I’m here. What is it, Coran?”

_“Well, there’s something here I think you would like to see.”_

Allura looks at Lance. “I’m on my way.”

Still holding Lance’s hand, Allura travels through the Castle, wondering what could be going on.

“You think something’s wrong?” Lance asks, having to rush to keep up with her.

“I don’t think so. Coran did not sound stressed enough for there to be a problem. But I still have no idea what it might be.”

They reach the Bridge, where Coran has an image of a planet projected on the screen. He beams at them, rushing over.

“Ah, Princess, there you are,” he says. “I located this planet on the scanners, and it happens to be share a remarkable amount of traits with Altea.”

Allura blinks, and finds herself stumbling back a few steps. Her hand goes up to her head and she twists a lock of her long white hair around one of her fingers, hoping the comforting stim might comfort her.

“Careful!” Coran says, but Lance has already wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Thank you,” Allura says, and she blushes when Lance presses a kiss to her cheek. “I apologise. I’m just shocked. How similar to Altea, exactly?”

Looking delighted by his discovery, Coran rushes over to his console and beckons them over. “It’s very similar indeed. Of course, there are differences to our planet, but the atmosphere and landscape are incredibly similar, and it appears to be inhabited by wildlife not unlike some of our old Altean animals. Basically, it is very much like Altea and I was wondering if you would like to go down to the surface?”

Allura looks at him and then at Lance; they are both smiling, and she rolls her eyes. But she smiles too. “Well, we don’t have anything to do today. Why not? It might be fun.”

“Awesome!” Lance cries, hugging her tightly. “We can have a day trip!”

And as he kisses her, she can’t help but think of Altea.

\---

Coran and the Paladins spend most of the next day exploring this planet (or, to be more specific, the part of the planet that isn’t covered in water), amazed by the beautiful landscape and interesting plants and adorable wildlife. Keith and Shiro disappear off together, probably spending their time on a long walk, holding hands and relaxing (at one point, Allura spots them at the top of a very tall hill, and she thinks they are kissing). Hunk and Pidge study the wildlife and Coran tags along with them, offering advice to Hunk about which of these plants might be edible should he want to cook with them, and helping compare the DNA of various plants to ones she knows from Earth. And Allura and Lance spend time together.

They walk around hand in hand, in awe of their beautiful surroundings. They stare up at the pink-tinted sky and talk about what the sky is (or was) like on their home planets. They both get a bit homesick and try not to cry. And they sit on the soft grass, leaning against each other with their arms wrapped around each other and Lance’s chin resting atop her head, talking about this planet and their lives before Voltron and their relationship.

And as she spends time with her boyfriend, away from the stresses and responsibilities of Voltron and the Castle and being a leader, Allura sighs in contentment and realises she hasn’t felt as relaxed as this in a long time. in fact, she hasn’t felt this at peace since before all of this began, since Altea still existed and her life was totally different. But even though life is so very different now, she likes it. And she loves moments like this, cuddling with Lance on this utopia of a planet, thinking and thinking about her past and the present and what her future might hold, and she stims by wrapping a lock of her hair around her finger and she smiles…

She is so happy.


End file.
